


蓋愛 - Love is blue

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: VGG時間設定2015/4/30
Relationships: Olivier Gaillard/Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Un

站在甲板上吹風的短暫時間裡，傍晚的天空已經完全昏暗下來，夜色沉澱成渾濁不清的灰藍色，夜幕之下的塞納河兩岸陸續亮起深淺不一的橙黃色燈光。愛知靠在欄杆上看著這樣的景象出神的時候，身後的蓋亞爾則默默地看著這樣的愛知，半晌，他緩緩地開口說：  
“愛知先生，你有遇到過什麼讓你非常後悔或者遺憾的事嗎？”  
“後悔……”  
愛知有點驚訝地回頭看著他，想了一想，低下頭去。  
“特別後悔的事情，應該沒有吧……而且很多事情即使後悔了遺憾了，也沒有辦法啊……”  
還在思考著的時候，他的面前突然被一片陰影覆蓋，於是慌忙地抬起了頭。  
比愛知稍高一點，身穿藍色外套的綠色頭髮的少年俯下身，金色的眼睛凝視著自己，背著燈光看不清楚他的表情。愛知還不習慣這樣仰望對方，不由得有點緊張。  
“很抱歉讓你想起不愉快的事，愛知先生……不過我時常在想，與其在錯過了以後才後悔，不如在還來得及的時候盡全力挽回，讓自己不留遺憾。”  
愛知愣愣地看著蓋亞爾真摯的眼神，藍色的眼睛眨了又眨，仿佛忘記了反應一樣。  
“謝謝你，蓋亞爾君……可是，爲什麽要拉著我的手說呢？”

塞納河的景色能讓人心醉，這是遊人對這條橫穿巴黎的河流的讚美，  
對於在日本長大而且從未到過外國的愛知來說，光是街道上異國情調的建築已經足以讓他驚歎連連，看來能說服媽媽和惠美讓自己年末假期到法國來實在太好了。愛知內心雀躍不已，跟著蓋亞爾登上遊覽塞納河的遊輪，第一次吃到鵝肝醬，模仿著蓋亞爾使用刀叉的優雅動作。  
三年不見的蓋亞爾身高已經比愛知高出了半個頭，愛知在內心偷偷驚訝西方人和東方人身高的差距，看著蓋亞爾成熟不少的臉。三年間他們的聯絡僅限於書信和偶爾的LINE聊天。儘管職業鬥士的生活非常忙碌，蓋亞爾的回信總是異常的規律，顯示出寄信者一絲不苟的性格，偶爾夾帶一張照片。  
“愛知先生和櫂見面了吧。”  
喝了一小口果汁，愛知點了點頭。  
“嗯，但是他這兩天有別的賽事，昨天晚上剛坐飛機離開法國了。果然職業選手都是很辛苦吧……蓋亞爾君呢？最近的比賽很忙吧？”  
“比賽一年到頭都是有的，但是難得愛知先生來一次法國，即使是退出今年的歐洲巡迴賽，也是值得的。”  
“欸欸？那可不行……”  
看著愛知瞬間慌張起來的反應，蓋亞爾急忙苦笑著補上一句“當然是開玩笑的”，愛知才放下心來。  
“對了，上個月蓋亞爾君的那場比賽我看了，真的好精彩！還有蓋亞爾君的玩偶掛飾日本也有在賣呢！”  
愛知兀自說了好一會，才注意到蓋亞爾沒怎麼說話，只是一邊啜著杯中的酒，側著頭看著愛知微笑著。他看著蓋亞爾杯裡的酒，不禁有點感慨地說道：  
“蓋亞爾君……三年不見，感覺比我還像個大人了呢。”  
雖然半帶著點羨慕的意思，愛知還是由衷地笑了起來。  
“對了蓋亞爾君，這個是送給你的生日禮物，雖然有點晚了……”  
蓋亞爾睜大了眼睛，看著愛知從背包裡拿出一個包裝精緻的盒子。而直到他拆開包裝看見裡面的東西後，他驚訝得連嘴巴也合不上了。  
那是一條做工精巧的格子紋深綠色領帶。  
“愛知先生，我，這個……不對，”  
他先是低頭去凝視著那條領帶好一會，才抬起頭非常認真地看著愛知。  
“非常謝謝你，愛知先生。”  
蓋亞爾鄭重的道謝讓愛知小小地嚇了一跳。  
“蓋亞爾君，太認真啦……不過太好啦，其實挑禮物的時候煩惱了很久，不過要是蓋亞爾君能喜歡就好了。之前在電視上的比賽上看見蓋亞爾君出場時，心想蓋亞爾君應該比較適合這樣的吧……”  
離開了月之宮以後，他們之間的協助關係（在蓋亞爾看來也許會是主從關係？）能變成普通融洽相處的朋友關係，愛知稍稍放下了心。  
放心的原因之一，是因為他完成了這次來見蓋亞爾要做的第一件事：把自己挑選的生日禮物贈送給他。  
他還要找一個機會，至少不是今天，為四騎士的事向他們道歉。

咔嚓。咔嚓。  
拍了好一會，愛知終於滿足地放下手中的相機，看了下剛才拍的照片，  
“塞納河的景色真美啊……剛才拍的那些，回家了給媽媽和惠美……我妹妹看了一定很高興。”  
“能得到愛知先生喜歡實在太好了。”  
身邊綠色頭髮的少年稍微欠身露出一個微笑，右手不忘護在愛知的腰間，以防他在船身搖晃的時候站不穩而摔倒。完全沒有察覺到這一點的愛知則兀自看著水面上教堂的倒影感歎道：  
“這就是蓋亞爾君長大的地方啊……”  
“很遺憾，我長大的地方并不是巴黎這樣的大城市，只是法國鄉村的一個孤兒院……就是和愛知先生第一次見面的那個地方。”  
愛知稍微驚訝地張開嘴，似乎是想起了什麼，隨即有點歉疚地低下頭。  
“抱歉……說起來，我對於蓋亞爾君真的是一點都不了解呢。”  
“假如愛知先生有時間的話，願意再光臨一次那間孤兒院嗎？我照顧的那些孩子們一定會很歡迎愛知先生的。”  
“嗯，我很期待。”  
愛知朝著蓋亞爾揚起一個笑臉。對方一愣，半晌才移開視線，清了清嗓子說道：  
“夜晚的風有點大，愛知先生，要回去餐廳嗎？”  
“我還想再待一會，可以嗎……？”  
“那麼，”蓋亞爾解下脖子上的圍巾，“至少請帶上這個吧，巴黎十二月的夜晚還是很冷的。”  
“……嗯，謝謝你……”  
愛知稍微有點驚訝地道了聲謝，還沒來得及伸手去接過圍巾，蓋亞爾已經自然地把圍巾戴上他的脖子，這個意料之外的動作讓愛知有點僵硬，等到蓋亞爾仔細地把圍巾繞好，他才想起來忘了反應，又道了一次謝。  
“謝謝你……蓋亞爾君。”  
他把臉埋在還殘留著體溫的圍巾裡，有點不好意思地轉過頭去。

“蓋亞爾君，真的很體貼呢。”  
在回酒店的路上，愛知說了一句。  
“……不是那樣的。”  
蓋亞爾別過頭去，像是自言自語一樣低聲說了一句什麼，愛知沒能聽清楚他的話。  
“嗯？”  
“不，沒什麼……”  
在路燈昏黃的燈光下，三年不見的蓋亞爾臉上流露出一種哀傷的表情，愛知不清楚那是不是因為自己，總之他小心翼翼地看著對方的側臉，說出他的打算。  
“……蓋亞爾君，本來後天說好了去給我家人買禮物的，如果可以的話，買完了以後，能到那間孤兒院裡去一次嗎？難得來一次法國，我也想再去探望那些孩子們一次……”  
蓋亞爾頓時驚訝地轉過來看著他，馬上露出了微笑。  
“當然可以，回去了我和那些那些孩子們說一聲，他們一定會很高興的。”  
看見蓋亞爾的笑容，愛知才如釋重負地笑了。  
“說起來，今天沒有機會和蓋亞爾君對戰呢，要是改天能和蓋亞爾君玩一場先導者就好了。”  
“能和愛知先生對戰的話，我非常樂意奉陪，假如有時間的話，還請你和孤兒院的那些孩子們對戰幾場，他們都是從小開始玩先導者……。”  
討論著後天的話題，不知不覺已經走到了愛知住的酒店門前。蓋亞爾停下腳步，凝視著愛知。  
“我真的很高興，愛知先生，能和你這樣再次見面。”  
“嘿嘿，我也是……對了，差點忘了這個。”  
愛知解下自己脖子上的圍巾遞給蓋亞爾，又道了一次謝，他看見蓋亞爾的眼裡又出現了那種傷感，不由得有點難過。  
“那，我先回去啦，今天謝謝你陪了我這麼久。”  
“能陪伴愛知先生是我的光榮。要是有什麼事，可以隨時打電話給我。”  
“嗯，再見啦。”

在愛知身後的蓋亞爾看著愛知的背影漸遠，直至消失在他的視野中，低下頭看著緊緊握在手中的圍巾，閉上眼睛抬起左手，在曾經帶著戒指的中指上落下一個吻。


	2. Deux

Deux

在那個月之宮上，那個有著藍色短髮和藍色眼睛的少年，用看透一切的表情遠遠地對著他微笑。  
然後月之宮突然開始猛烈的搖晃，四周的石柱開始倒塌，蓋亞爾知道那是這片幻境要消失的先兆，他驚慌地朝著那個人影跑去，掉落在身上的碎石也無法擋住他的奔跑，一心只想在那個笑容消失前保護他。這是自己身在這裡的使命，也是自己發自內心最懇切的願望。  
想要保護他……至少，想要碰觸到他。儘管自己從來不曾碰觸過他……也本不應碰觸他。  
然而直到地面開始裂開，那個藍色的身影如同慢鏡頭一樣緩緩墜落時，他只能因為這段到達不了的距離而獨自絕望。

“愛知先生！！！”

從睡夢中驚醒的蓋亞爾闭上眼，痛苦地皺起眉頭。

最後救了愛知的是那個叫櫂俊樹的男人，和狂風劍刃。作為在場的一員，蓋亞爾毫不猶豫地接受了種子殘片的一部分，他的心願能以這種方式實現，理應再沒有遺憾了。  
如果真的沒有遺憾，為什麼自己在三年後仍然會做著同一個夢？  
蓋亞爾下意識地去摸戴在中指上的戒指，才想起來戒指已經連同月之宮一起消失。他懊惱地嘆了一口氣，拿起放在床頭的手機想知道現在的時間。  
4時30分。距離早上和愛知約定見面的時間，還有不到8小時。

真讓人驚訝……將近三年不見，愛知的模樣和他三年裡想念的一樣從沒改變，儘管他們在月之宮上相處了只有短短的一段時光。那一段短暫的記憶是鮮明而真實的，但又有如一場夢。  
三年的時間足以改變很多事情，自己卻一直沒法從這個夢裡醒來。  
圖畫會褪色，照片會泛黃，就連記憶也會逐漸模糊。  
想著今天的見面睡意全消的蓋亞爾又重新躺回床上，等待天亮的來臨。

錯過了，就不能再回頭了。

蓋亞爾和愛知前往的那間孤兒院位置遠離市區，而且從最近的車站要走上近三十分鐘的路程才能到達。走在路上的時候，愛知不經意說了一句：  
“記得在三年前，我和蓋亞爾君第一次見面就是在那間孤兒院呢，不知道還是不是以前那個樣子呢……”  
他們到達了孤兒院，剛一進大門，站在門口附近的兩個男孩抬頭看見了他們，馬上用極為響亮的聲音大叫道：  
“是蓋亞爾哥哥！蓋亞爾哥哥回來啦！”  
“蓋亞爾哥哥帶著朋友來啦！”  
一眨眼之間，一大群小孩子紛紛放下手中的玩具、卡牌和書籍，陸續從樓梯上、房間裡蜂擁著跑出來，圍在愛知和蓋亞爾身邊，吱吱喳喳地說個不停。愛知沒想到會受到這麼熱情的歡迎，一時手忙腳亂不知道該怎麽辦，只能用眼神向蓋亞爾求救。蓋亞爾在內心暗暗想著身邊的人手足無措的反應真可愛，一邊向孩子們介紹今天的客人。  
“愛知哥哥，蓋亞爾哥哥，來玩吧！”  
“誒？嗯……那玩什麼好呢？”  
“來玩先導者吧！”  
孩子們異口同聲地喊道。  
幾乎是同時笑了出來的兩人對視了一眼，蓋亞爾清了清嗓子，大聲說道；  
“不行，今天不是說好了做點心的嗎？”  
“喔——知道啦——”  
“啊、蓋亞爾君，我也可以試試嗎……”  
他帶著一群雀躍的孩子，以及滿臉興奮好奇的愛知進了廚房。不過蓋亞爾很快就發現，這位前任的救世主在處理麵粉和牛油這種事情上不比孩子們熟練多少，這讓蓋亞爾感覺有點新鮮。毫無經驗的愛知和孩子們一樣需要花同樣的時間去照顧，直到看著把蛋糕體放進焗爐，他才放下心來。

“來嘗嘗我做的曲奇吧，愛知哥哥，蓋亞爾哥哥！”  
“也試一下我做的吧！”  
面對著孩子們的笑臉，完全沒法拒絕的愛知和蓋亞爾把孩子們的製成品都試吃了一點以後，感覺到有點吃不下的兩人偷偷交換了一個無奈的苦笑。看著蓋亞爾表情的愛知最後鼓起勇氣，把自己做的蛋糕切下一塊，放在碟子裡遞給蓋亞爾。  
“蓋亞爾君，這個是我做的，要試一下嗎……？”  
蓋亞爾愣了一下，下意識地說了一句“榮幸至極”，也不管旁邊兩個調皮的男孩噗哈哈地笑了出來，叉起一小塊放進嘴裡。  
“非常美味……真的。”  
覺得自己的感想稍嫌太簡單，他慌忙又加上一句“很甜”，蛋糕本身賣相平平味道卻是不錯，他看著愛知滿臉的笑容，細細咀嚼著，感覺更是格外的甜。  
這讓他想起了那首歌。  
Deux, deux, l’amour est deux.  
愛情是如此的甜蜜。  
他想自己沒有嘗過比這更甜蜜的滋味了

“真厲害呀，蓋亞爾君，不但玩先導者的實力很強，還是個很受孩子們喜歡的可靠的大哥哥。”  
蓋亞爾沒想到會聽見這樣的稱讚，慌張得不自然地咳嗽了幾聲，才說道：  
“是嗎……”  
“看得出來，這裡的孩子們都很喜歡蓋亞爾君嘛……我呢，雖然有個妹妹但是她總喜歡操心我，感覺反而好像我變成了弟弟一樣，說出來真不好意思……所以我感覺這裡的小孩子都像弟弟妹妹一樣，大家都好可愛喔。”  
開始幫忙收拾工具的愛知一邊不太熟練地洗著碗碟，用有點興奮的聲音說道。看著他，蓋亞爾嘴角不自覺地彎了起來。  
“啊，不過蓋亞爾君也比我小，對我來說也算是弟弟吧，哈哈……”  
從剛才開始一直有點飄飄然的蓋亞爾聽見這句話，嘴邊的笑容一下子僵住了。在愛知轉過身去以後，他小聲地嘟囔著：  
“只是弟弟嗎……”

等他們享用完蛋糕和曲奇再把廚房收拾乾淨，已經是接近夕陽西下的時候了。被孤兒院的孩子們一再挽留，蓋亞爾和愛知留下來和孩子們一起吃了晚飯，飯後孩子們終於如願與愛知和蓋亞爾對戰先導者。愛知和蓋亞爾跟他們對戰以後，又耐心地給他們檢查卡組的調整，直到接近深夜才離開了孤兒院。  
“再見，蓋亞爾哥哥，愛知哥哥！”  
“以後還要再來喔！”  
依依不捨地對著把他們送出大門的孩子們不停地揮手，愛知和蓋亞爾才終於離開了孤兒院。儘管夜已經深了，蓋亞爾還是堅持把愛知送到了酒店門口。  
“今天一天累了吧，辛苦你了，愛知先生。”  
“沒有啦，這裡的孩子們都這麼可愛，陪著他們玩真是很開心呢……”  
忍不住還是打了個哈欠的愛知不好意思地補了一句：“不過果然還是玩累了。”  
“……謝謝你，愛知先生。”  
“誒？為什麼要謝我呢。”  
“這個孤兒院裡的小孩對我來說，就好像真正的親人一樣……他們都是從小在這裡長大，除了去學校以外沒有太多機會到外面去，也沒有什麼人會特意到這裡來探望他們，所以每次有人到孤兒院來，大家都會特別高興……真的很感謝你今天能陪著他們，愛知先生。”  
蓋亞爾直視著愛知藍色的眼睛，表達出他最真摯的道謝。愛知小聲地說著“沒什麼啦”，一邊不好意思地笑了。  
“對了，今天一直沒有機會說……這是送給愛知先生的禮物。”  
忽然想起了什麼的蓋亞爾匆忙地從包裡拿出了一個包裝精緻的深藍色盒子，遞給愛知。  
“這個，可以打開嗎？”  
愛知的眼睛一下子睜大了，看见蓋亞爾點點頭，他便小心翼翼地揭開了盒子，然後看著裡面深藍色錶盤的銀色手錶驚訝地張開了嘴巴。  
“蓋亞爾君，這個好漂亮，可是太貴重了……”  
“這是在愛知先生來法國之前就已經挑好的禮物，請你務必要收下這一點點心意。”  
愛知的視線在蓋亞爾和手錶之間來回著，最後他躊躇了一下，抬起頭來朝著蓋亞爾不好意思地笑了。  
“嗯……謝謝你，蓋亞爾君的心意，我很高興。”  
看得出愛知並沒有拒絕的意思，只是單純地驚訝於禮物的價值，蓋亞爾就放下了心。  
“比不上你的眼睛的美麗。”  
他決定還是這句話放在心裡。


	3. Chapter 3

Trois

“我原本以為愛知先生會比較喜歡甜一點的……”蓋亞爾說著，略微驚訝地看著坐在對面的人用生硬的法語點了一杯黑咖啡，並且只往裡面加了小半包糖。  
“嗯，因為覺得畢竟長大了，偶爾也要試試大人的口味了。”愛知有點不好意思地笑著，輕輕攪拌著杯中冒著熱氣的咖啡。“不過這種想法，說不定也是滿小孩子氣的吧？”  
他特意挑選了一個安靜的咖啡館，遠離那些傾訴情話的男女，儘管愛知應該聽不懂那些法語。在咖啡的芬芳和音樂聲中，他們享用著下午茶點，隨意地聊著最近的話題。

“……所以說，愛知先生前兩天和櫂俊樹去歐洲聖聯支部了嗎。”  
“嗯，櫂君好像是特意提早回到了法國，所以帶我去參觀了一下，遇到了好多厲害的職業選手，還有機會用最新的GIRS系統，和他們對戰了幾場呢……”  
他們閒談了一會，不覺之間已經接近傍晚時分，兩人離開了咖啡館，在塞納河沿岸散步。蓋亞爾看著籠罩在天空中鉛灰色的雲層，又擔心地看著眼前愛知過於單薄的外套。  
今晚恐怕是要下雪了。  
隱約記得前兩天他也是這樣陪著愛知看著風景，糾結著內心想說而又沒說的話。  
還有兩天的時間，愛知就要回日本了。  
在他還在考慮如何開口的時候，背對著他站著的愛知說話了。  
“這幾天，蓋亞爾君經常露出不開心的表情……原因難道是因為我嗎？是我讓蓋亞爾君感到不高興了嗎？”  
“沒有那種事，愛知先生……”  
突如其來的這句話讓蓋亞爾措手不及，他還沒想好怎麼解釋這個誤會，就聽見愛知繼續說道：  
“我明白的……雖然已經過去了三年，但是當時的事，我還沒有好好地跟蓋亞爾道歉過呢。明明蓋亞爾君和大家都過著自己的生活，為了解決‘種子’的事，我卻把大家捲入了大麻煩裡，把守護封印這個責任推給大家，而且還沒有向大家道歉……”  
“不是那樣的！”  
不是的，我想要的不是道歉。蓋亞爾焦急得打斷愛知的話。  
“愛知先生，請你不用感到內疚，也不需要懷疑你所做的一切，因為那都是為了保護地球不被鏈環傀儡侵略啊……而我們所做的只是實現你的願望，而且心甘情願，從來沒有後悔過什麼。”  
他激動得聲色激昂，失去了一貫的冷靜。愛知像是沒有料到他的反應，一時忘了說話呆呆地看著他。  
“不管是我、涅文還是拉緹，我們都是明白你當時的處境，理解你背負的責任和痛苦，並且知道所有可能面對的後果才決定加入四騎士的。你不必為此感到抱歉，因為我們……我是你的騎士啊。”

他想起最初遇見的時候，自己曾經問過那個藍色頭髮的少年。  
“除了犧牲……封印你以外，真的沒有其他解決辦法了嗎？”  
“我不知道……但是這是眼下唯一的辦法了。”  
愛知看著他的眼神憂傷，但無比地堅定。蓋亞爾感受到了他話語中所包含的重量，深知自己無法改變他的決意，但是有那麼一瞬間，他忍不住開始憎恨命運的殘酷。  
他深深地吸了一口氣，挺起胸膛。作為一個騎士，他必須擁有與此相稱的強大。  
“既然如此，作為你的騎士，請讓我將你的意志捍衛到最後。”  
假如我不能保護你的話，至少讓我陪伴你到最後……即使這個“最後”代表的是生命的盡頭。

愛知因為驚訝而睜圓的眼睛眨了又眨，最後他露出一個歉疚的苦笑。  
“抱歉，蓋亞爾君……我不應該說那些話，要是剛才我說的話傷害了你，真的很對不起……”  
風吹拂著他藍色的短髮，同樣藍色的眼睛裡是堅定的意志。蓋亞爾比誰都喜歡他這樣的眼神，但是可惜他發自內心的想法並沒有完全被愛知所理解。  
“只是，騎士什麼的，就不要再說了吧。而且我也不是總是需要蓋亞爾君保護的啊……”  
蓋亞爾有點失落地看著愛知，他明白愛知的本意，但是他唯獨不願意失去“騎士”這一個他所堅持的位置。  
假如必須脫離那個時候的騎士與被保護者的身份，他們之間會是怎樣的關係？  
答案已經呼之欲出了。

“是的，我很清楚，愛知先生你的堅強……但是即使如此，我還是想保護你，正如第一次遇見你時所決定的一樣。”  
他的聲音漸漸低了下來，很緩慢、誠懇地說道。  
“作為你的一個愛慕者。”

沉默之間，夕陽不知不覺已經落入地平線。河岸的遊人依然來來往往，夜幕降臨後又增添了成雙成對的情侶。在街燈的光芒照亮下，愛知的身影纖瘦得像要融入昏暗的夜色裡。  
這一會的沉默雖不至於讓人感到尷尬，卻讓蓋亞爾覺得難以忍耐，當他準備開口說些什麼的時候，就聽見了愛知的聲音。  
“蓋亞爾君……謝謝你。”  
他的臉被額邊長長的頭髮所遮掩，聲音在顫抖，不知道是因為害怕還是猶豫。蓋亞爾已經預料到他接下來要說的話，閉上眼睛準備等待對方的拒絕。  
“為什麼蓋亞爾君會選擇我呢……為了封印的事，我明明把蓋亞爾君捲入了那麼大的麻煩裡，”  
聽見意料之外的回答，蓋亞爾驚訝得轉過頭看著愛知。  
“那不是什麼麻煩，不管是多少次也好，我也會握緊你的手……只要愛知先生願意向我伸出手來的話。”  
他低著頭，雙手捧起愛知的手，用懇求一般的眼神看著愛知。  
“因為對我來說，那就是一種命運。”

“現在，不是騎士了吧。”  
愛知看著蓋亞爾的眼睛，蓋亞爾看得出他鼓起了最大的勇氣。  
所以他也鼓起了勇氣，把原本放在手背的這個吻落在了唇上。

他們並肩在橋上站了很久很久，直到看見雪花從寂靜的夜空中飄落。  
“下雪了。”  
愛知喃喃說道，一片鵝毛雪飄落在他的手心。  
明明幾天前他和愛知同樣在看著夜幕中的塞納河，現在的心情和那一天已經完全不同。他有種不真切的感覺，害怕這又是一個短暫而美好的夢。  
“愛知先生喜歡這裡的景色嗎？”  
“嗯，這裡和日本的風景完全不一樣，真的很新鮮，感覺怎麼看也看不夠……而且以前在日本的時候我一直都很好奇，這個蓋亞爾君和櫂君生活的國度，到底是一個怎樣的地方呢。”  
愛知低下頭，看著落在鞋子上的雪花。  
“以前每次收到蓋亞爾君寄來的照片，看見裡面照到法國的風景，總有一種寂寞的感覺……明明很嚮往但又覺得很寂寞，這次終於可以親眼看見，實在是太好了。所以，我得感謝你能在這裡陪著我，蓋亞爾君。以後……還可以這樣在一起嗎？”  
“當然可以，愛知先生……”  
蓋亞爾伸手撥開落在愛知頭上的雪花。凝望著愛知的眼睛，他感覺自己這時應該說些什麼，但剛要開口，卻不知道該說什麼。  
“請你留在我身邊”？“我想帶你去看法國夏天的薰衣草園”？還是三年裡他所想過的所有想說的話？  
“蓋亞爾君？”  
察覺到他不同尋常的沉默，愛知有點擔心地抬頭看著蓋亞爾的表情。  
“愛知先生，你的眼睛真的很美。”  
“誒……？”  
“是我一生中見過最美的藍色。”

Bleu, bleu, l’amour est blue.  
L’amour est bleu quand tu prends ma main.  
當你牽著我的手時，愛情像藍色一樣美麗。

End


End file.
